2nd Battalion, The Royal Anglian Regiment
|branch = *The Royal Anglian Regiment|dates = 1968—Present|role = Light Infantry|size = Battalion|command_structure = 7th Infantry Brigade and Headquarters East|nickname = "The Poachers" / 2 R ANGLIAN|battles = Operation Banner Balkan Wars Sierra Leone Civil War Operation Fingal Operation Telic}}The 2nd Battalion The Royal Anglian Regiment is an infantry battalion of the British Army. The battalion is one of the three battalions of The Royal Anglian Regiment. The battalion originates from the 2nd East Anglian Regiment and was later reduced to a battalion and moved under the R ANGLIANs just a few years after their formation. The battalion today continues a tradition within the R ANGLIANs as occasionally deploying to Cyprus. Today the battalion's nickname are "The Poachers" as they keep the tradition of "The Poacher" from the former Royal Lincolnshire Regiment. As a result of this tradition, and nickname, when parading the Lincolnshire poacher will march infront of the battalion. History In 1964 as part of the major reductions to the army, the 2nd East Anglian Regiment was reduced to form the 2nd (Duchess of Gloucester's Own Royal Lincolnshire and Northamptonshire) Battalion, The Royal Anglian Regiment upon formation, the battalion was under the 12th Infantry Brigade and based at Mercer Barracks in West Germany. Just a day after their name change, the battalion moved to Normandy Barracks. By 1965, the next year, the battalion moved to Alexander Barracks in Cyprus. In 1967, after a two year stunt, the battalion moved to Normandy Barracks and assigned to the 19th Airportable Brigade. By 1968, the battalion lost their name and became just the 2nd Battalion. From Dec 68 - Aug 69, the battalion (-1 com) was based at Devil's Tower Camp in Gibraltar and in November moved to Hyderabad Barracks. From Oct 70 - Feb 71, the battalion saw their first deployment to Northern Ireland as part of Operation Banner and were based in Belfast. Following their return, the battalion moved to Oxford Barracks and reroled as a nuclear escort infantry battalion assigned to the 1st Artillery Brigade. The battalion they saw three deployments to Northern Ireland: Aug 72 - Dec 72 (Belfast), Jul 73 - Nov 73 (Londonderry), and finally Aug 75 - Dec 75 (Belfast). Upon returning, the battalion moved to Gordon Barracks and from Mar 77 - Jun 77, the battalion deployed to Belfast. By 1978, the battalion moved to Montgomery Barracks in West Berlin, and were assigned to the Berlin Infantry Brigade. In 1981, the battalion moved to Ebrington Barracks and assigned to the 8th Infantry Brigade as one of the resident infantry battalions in Northern Ireland. By 1983, they moved back to Hyderabad Barracks and assigned to the 19th Infantry Brigade. From Nov 83 - Jun 84, the battalion deployed to Cyprus for a UN Tour of duty. After returning, the battalion saw two deployments to Northern Ireland; Jan 86 - Mar 86 (Operation Cara Cara) and Aug 85 - Sept 86 (Armagh Roulement Battalion). Upon returning in 87, the battalion moved to Trenchard Barracks and assigned to the 22nd Armoured Brigade as an Armoured infantry battalion. The regiment then saw a deployment from Jan 89 - Jun 89 in Belfast. In 1992, a major shock hit the western world when the Soviet Union collapsed. As a result, most western european countries felt the need for a large army was no longer needed. The UK implemented the major Options for Change, for the Royal Anglian Regiment this meant loosing their 3rd battalion. By Late 1992, most of the 3rd battalion was absorbed into either the 1st or 2nd battalions. From Dec 92 - Jun 93, the battalion deployed to East Tyrone. In 1993, the battalion, although remaining in their same barracks, were assigned to the 4th Armoured Brigade as an armoured infantry battalion. From May 94 - Nov 94, the battalion deployed on Operation Grapple 4 in Bosnia under the UN Command. In 1995, the company titles changed as follows: * A Company --> A (Royal Lincolnshire) Company * B Company --> B (Royal Leicestershire) Company * C Company --> C (Northamptonshire) Company * Support Company --> D (Bedfordshire and Hertfordshire) Company These titles still remain to this day. In 1996, the battalion moved to Battlesbury Barracks where they were the Infantry Demonstration Battalion until 1998 when they moved to Alexander Barracks in Cyprus. Upon returning in 2000, the battalion moved to Beachley Barracks were they were assigned to 160th (Wales) Brigade. From 2000, to 2004 the battalion saw MANY deployments, including: * May 00 - Jul 00, B Company - Sierra Leone, Operation Basilica * Nov 00 - Jun 01, D Company - Northern Ireland, West Belfast, Operation Banner * Jul 01 - Aug 01, Battalion - Northern Ireland, Operation Banner * Jun 02 - Dec 02, Battalion - Northern Ireland, Rural Roulement Battalion, Operation Banner * Mar 03 - Jul 03, A and D Companies - Afghanistan, Operation Fingal * Jul 03 - Oct 03, B and C Companies - Afghanistan, Operation Fingal In 2004, the battalion moved to Shackleton Barracks as as one of the resident battalions. In 2005, the battalion moved to Clive Barracks and from Apr 06 - Oct 06, the battalion deployed to Iraq on Operation Telic 8 assigned to the 20th Armoured Brigade. In 2007, following the Delivering Security in a Changing World reforms, the battalion moved to Trenchard Barracks in Germany and assigned to the 7th Armoured Brigade. From Jun - Dec 08, the battalion saw a deployment as part of Operation Telic 12. In 2010, the battalion moved to Alexander Barracks in Cyprus. In 2012, they returned and moved to Kendrew Barracks. By 2015, the battalion moved to Royal Artillery Barracks. Following the major Army 2020 reforms, the battalion moved to Cyprus under British Forces Cyprus. By 2020 the battalion will be part of the "pool" of infantry units to rotate to Cyprus. Under the British Forces Cyprus, the battalion was be assigned to the "Cyprus Pool". This designation is given to the following units (with basing after changes): * 1 PWRR - based in Dhekelia Cantonment * 1 LANCS - based in Dale Barracks * 2 R ANGLIAN - based in Dhekelia Cantonment * 2 MERCIAN - based in Weeton Barracks * 2 YORKS - based in Episkopi Cantonment These units will be held in their respective regional brigades, but will be on rotation in Cyprus for 2 years each. In 2019 the battalion returned from Cyprus and moved to Kendrew Barracks in Cottesmore under the 7th Infantry Brigade and Headquarters East. References * Royal Anglian Regiment | The British Army * Royal Anglian Regiment (Wiki) * British Army units from 1945 on - Royal Anglian Regiment * 2nd Bn, The Royal Anglian Regiment: Service * Information on the Army 2020 refine exercise Category:Battalions of the British Army Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Infantry Battalions of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1968